create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/2nd gen 2.0!
(Starting it now, since Stormie is jumping off a wall) Part 1 Izzy's POV: My siblings and I were all staring school! I was excited! I closed my wings and walked inside. I looked around. Someone started following me. It was Guilt. He grabbed my shoulders. "Not funny, Guilt!" I said. "Aww." He said, and walked away. I saw he made a new pal with a turtle that looked only slightly older than him. I rolled my eyes. Renata and Saphira caught up to me. I smiled, then saw someone about my age. She was a human. I walked over. "Hi! I'm Izzy!" I said, she waved. "I-I'm Rita..." She said. I smiled. She smiled in response. I knew this would be a great year! Part 2 Rory's POV: My new bud, Guilt and I decided to paint on a locker. A teacher came, I hid, Guilt got in trouble. I smiled slightly. "Sucks to be him..." I whispered. Amy saw me and rolled her eyes, then we saw a little girl with green skin. Amy smiled. Part 3 Amelia's POV: I saw a girl with green skin and waved. "What's your name?" I asked. "Lily." She said. "I'm Amy!" I said. "You have green skin too?" She asked, I nodded. "My mom has green skin." I told her. She nodded. I smiled. "I think we'll be good friends." I said. She nodded in agreement. "I hope so!" She said, then walked away. I backed up into a boy. "Hiya!" I said, he waved. "I'm Spencer." He said. "Amelia. Call me Amy." I said. He nodded. "See ya around?" He asked, I nodded. Part 4 Cherry's POV: Year 2, I'm pretty excited! I bumped into a turtle boy and stared, blushing. "Hi, I'm James." He said. "Cherry Blossom..." I replied. "Nice to meet ya!" He said, and walked away. I curled my hair on my finger, blushing. One of the sirens at our school, Cym, walked over. "He's mine, wolf-lady!" She said, and ran after him. I rolled my eyes and saw Lani Jane. She walked past James, he blushed. Part 5 Jae's POV: I walked around, but tripped. A boy caught me, he had a light green mask and was a turtle, I blushed. "What's up? I'm Reggie." He said. "I-I'm Jae..." I stuttered, he smiled and stood me up. I walked away and saw my besties, Dessa and Terra. "Heya, Jae!" Dessa said, I waved. Terra smiled. I walked away but bumped into my twin sister, June. "Hi, June...!" I said, June smiled. Part 6 Cara's POV: I walked with my youngest sister, Brandy, while she looked around. She saw a mutant turtle and blushed. "Cara, look!" She said, I looked. Another girl, Nera, was nearby him. He thought girls were gross, I guess. I laughed. "Come on, Brandy." I said, we walked a bit more. Part 7 Summer's POV: I walked with my bestie, Dara, to a locker. It was my locker, my dad designed a special voice activated lock, which only responded to my voice. It didn't have a password, it just only responded to hearing my voice. "I need a book." I said, my lock opened. "Wowie!" Dara said. I smiled and pulled a.book out. My somewhat brother, Ray, walked past. "Hey, Ray! How's it going with Brittany?" I asked. "Eh. So-so. She had a crush on me first. She told me that." He said, I nodded and Dara and I walked away. "So, Dara... Zap still flirting with Jade?" I asked, she nodded, I rolled my eyes, then saw a boy with blonde hair and froze. Oh my... He's gorgeous! ''I thought to myself. Part 8 Zach's POV: I saw two turtle girls and, I must admit, the blonde one was really cute. "Hey, ladies, I'm Zach." I said. "I-I-I'm Summer..." The Blondie turtle told me. I nodded. "See ya 'round?" I asked, she nodded. Her face was dark pink, like her mask. I walked away and saw my ex-bff, Orville, I shot him a dirty look, but he didn't care or even notice. I met up with Tanner and Mito and we talked a bit. "So my bae, Dessa, is in love with a loser!" Tanner said. "Aye, calm down, Tanner." I said. "So am I." They both looked at me. "Who?" Mito asked. "Well, she's a turtle with blonde hair, brown eyes and a hot pink mask. She told me her name is Summer." I said, they both laughed. "Hey, it's not funny!" I said. Part 9 Genny's POV: I saw Malcolm again! I smiled. "Remember the play last year?" He asked. "Yeah...?" I replied. "You did wonderfully." He said, and kissed my cheek, I blushed. "Thanks..." I said, he walked away. I blushed and saw a boy flirting with Cherry. I walked over. "Hi. Can you leave my sister alone, weirdo?" I asked, he growled and walked away. Cherry and I highfived. "That was Jalen. A newbie to the school." She told me. "Don't you like Hanson?" I asked, she nodded. I giggled and walked away. I saw Lyle. "Hi, Lyle!" I said, he waved. "Hey." He said. I smiled. Part 11 Levolt's POV: I walked around with my best friend, Mason. He's 3 years younger than me, but I don't care. I saw Terra and blushed. "Lev... You okay...?" Mason asked me. I snapped outta my trance and nodded. "Yeah." I said. He giggled. Part 12 Genny's POV: Another play. Goody. Hanson is writing ''Underswap: Genocide. We did auditions. I was Chara during the auditions, Malcolm was Papyrus and Lanny was Sans. After we all auditioned, Mr. P started making the cast list. "Check back tomorrow, students." He said, we all left. I had a bad feeling about this play... Part 13 Hanson's POV: Well, I'll admit, I'm proud of this work. I gave it to Mr. P. "Well done, Hanson!" He said, he had just posted the cast list, I already saw Genny staring. "Papyrus again?" She said. I walked over. "You're character is like Classic Sans. Lazy and punny." I told her. She smiled. "Well, if he's like Sans, that means I'm a major role!" She said, I nodded. "Would it be Lanny or Frenzy on stage as the human?" I asked. "Frenzy. She's Chara, who's swapped with Frisk." I explained. Just then, as if on command, Frenzy walked over. She seemed... Different. She patted Genny on the back. "Good job on getting the heroic antagonist, Genny." She said. "Who are you and what have you done with Frenzy?" Genny asked, sarastically. "I'm so over Malcolm now. He likes you, you like him. You're both meant for each other!" She said, sounding actually sincere. "Besides, y'know that dude that likes you, Genny?" Frenzy asked, Genny nodded. Then, on another command, Hawk came over and then him and Frenzy hugged. Genny smiled. "Friends?" Frenzy asked Genny, the wolf nodded. Frenzy and Hawk walked away. Part 14 Genny's POV: I was talking with my bestie, Talia, about Hawk and Frenzy. She was shocked. "She's actually over him?" Dhe asked. "Pretty sure." I told her. Lenny walked past and Talia blushed. "You like Lenny?" I asked, she nodded. Malcolm walked over to me. "You look beautifil today." He complimented. I didn't know what next, I looked around as if he was talking to someone else. "I mean you, Genny." He said, I looked at him and blushed. "Th-thank you." I said, Talia giggled. Part 15 No POV: Callie and Carly put up a "10 most pretty girls" list. On it was Callie, Carly, Genny, Talia, Asoka, Anastasia, Sadey, Cara, Melanie and Aloha. Ever since Frenzy and Paris "betrayed" them, they were going to be mean, mean, mean. They walked away, pleased with themselves. Cara read it shortly after and gasped. "That's not very nice..." She said to herself. Part 16 Emerald's POV: I walked around with my bestie, Cara. She seemed upset about something. "Cara, is everything okay?" I asked, she nodded. "Just... Thinking." She said. Callie and Carly walked behind us. Part 17 Cara's POV: When Em wasn't looking, Carly and Callie grabbed me. "Why hang out with that loser?" Carly asked. "You should hang out with us! " Callie said. "Only if my ego were twice as big as yours." I said, and walked away. They both seemed shocked. I got to my dorm room, I share with Terra. I took my braids down, Terra smiled. "Cara, what's up?" She asked, I sighed. "The plastics, Callie and Carly, put a " 10 most pretty girls" list up. On it, in order was Callie, Carly, Genny, Talia, Asoka, Anastasia, Sadey, me, Melanie and Aloha." I told her. "That's not nice!" Terra exclaimed. "Right?" I said. I sighed and twirled my hair on my finger. I sang to myself. "... So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself. Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt..." I sang. But, my little song had cursed someone. But they deserve it. Part 18 Paris's POV: I was walking in the halls. I saw Callie and Carly outside, they got wet after a car drove by and splashed them. They were both mortified. I laughed until my sides hurt. But, oh my, that was funny! I walked to play rehearsal. "Paris, welcome! We are just about to do the Napstaton part!" Mr. P said, enthusiastic as always. "Sorry. I had to laugh at Callie and Carly." I said. Cara was making props with her sister, Terra. "That was my fault." Cara said. "I cursed them." I smiled wide. Sweet revenge at last. Part 19 Frenzy's POV: The show is a day away! We were doing dress rehearsals. Everyone looked so cute in their costumes, but I looked like a potato in a sweater. Genny walked over. "You look nice, Frenzy." She said, smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks! So do you, Genny!" I said. Lanny walked over, holding a plastic knife. "Hey, sis." She said to me. "Hey." I said back. Toby walked over. He had the clashiest outfit on ever! "Grillby. Of all parts." He said, holding a green teapot. "Why isn't there an Undyne?" He asked. Sadey walked over. "Undyne isn't in the Underswap Genocide. She's hiding, along with other monsters!" She said. Edward walked over. "H-hey, Sadey?" He said. "Yeah?" She responded. "Break a leg tomorrow!" He said. "You too!" She said, he walked away. "What?" I asked. "In theatre, it's considered bad luck to say good luck, so actors say break a leg instead!" She said. I nodded. "Wait!" Mr. P exclaimed. "We need an Asriel." He said. Bucky just happened to walk through. He was put in a yellow sweater and cast as Asriel. Hanson taught him his lines. This was gonna be epic! Part 20 Dove's POV: It was the day! I was working on makeup, mostly for Paris. I hummed. When I finished, Paris looked amazing! She mostly had blue, but it wasn't too much. A bit of silver was there. I smiled. Paige had just finished Adele and, amazinly, didn't go overboard with makeup. I had to do Toby. I did his hair sorta like Everett's. I smiled, and added a bit of red. Mr. P came in and looked around. Paige and I were done. This play was gonna be amazing, mark my words. Part 21 Genny's POV: I was looking around. We were to do one more rehearsal before the show. I had no makeup, thank goodness. I heard footsteps, and felt a furry hand go over my mouth. I couldn't breathe! I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a room. I saw Ali, Timer, Undine, Narcissus and Sabrina. Undine sighed. "This isn't right!" The young fish said. I was confused. My ankle had a metal cuff on it. Then, Brianna's daughter, Erica, came in. She looked enraged. I just stared at her. Timer and Undine argued while Sabrina fought Erica and Narcissus and Ali watched me. My ears wear flat and I was confused. I realized. "Hey, Sabrina! We're distant relatives!" I yelled, she thought for a minute, then gasped. "No!" She yelled, Erica beat her and unchained me. I ran backstage. Hopefully, I didn't miss my part. TBC Category:Blog posts